Realizations
by wickedfanatic06
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba come to some realizations. Gelphie


There was no way to remember when the feelings started but Galinda had again caught herself staring at the awkward looking green girl as Elphaba sat on her bed studying

There was no way to remember when the feelings started but Galinda had again caught herself staring at the awkward looking green girl as Elphaba sat on her bed studying. She noticed that as she read the green lips would follow along reading the words silently. She caught herself wondering what it would be like to kiss those green lips. The thought erased itself from her mind when the green girl looked up after feeling the blonde's eyes burning a hole into her.

Elphaba began to catch the blonde looking at her more and more often. What was it that the blonde found so appealing? She couldn't imagine why anyone would look at her other than to try and figure out what experiment must have gone wrong to produce such a hideous looking person as her.

"Galinda, why do you keep looking at me?" Elphaba asked without looking up from her book. She could feel the blonde's gaze upon her and it was making her quite uncomfortable.

"What?" Galinda had been caught, and she began to blush. She couldn't tell Elphaba that she had recently begun seeing the green girl's beauty and couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"I've always been green." Elphaba said giving what she thought must have been the answer to Galinda's question, seeing as how that was everyone's question.

"Okay," Galinda said. She had lost her composure and in her nervousness ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She couldn't face her roommate anymore she was so embarrassed.

When Galinda was done getting ready for bed she opened the door to the bedroom and jumped. Elphaba was standing right there, now wearing a smirk on her face. Galinda regained her composure and exited the bathroom and allowing Elphaba entrance.

While the green girl was in the bathroom Galinda decided that she should tell Elphaba how she felt and why she had been staring at her. She had been hiding it long enough and what could it hurt. The worst that happens is Elphaba is appalled and ignores her right? And it's not as though she could ignore her more than she already does. Deciding that she didn't feel like looking Elphaba in the eye and telling her, the blonde wrote a quick note on her pink stationary and laid it on the pillow for Elphaba to find before she went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning Galinda felt a piece of paper under her hand. Galinda figured that this was probably Elphaba's response to the letter she had left the previous night. Galinda fought her fear of rejection and reluctantly opened the letter.

Dear Miss Galinda,

I want to thank you for the letter you wrote to me last night.

Nobody has ever called me beautiful before, and it really meant a lot coming from you.

You are one of the nicest, most beautiful people I know. As much as it scares me that you will be disgusted I have to admit to you that I believe I may be falling for you Galinda Upland.

Well hopefully you don't freak out and beg Madame Morrible to change rooms.

Elphaba

PS – If you are not planning on freaking out and changing rooms would you want to go to dinner sometime this weekend?

Galinda couldn't help the smile that had made its way from ear to ear across her face. This couldn't be more perfect. The person she was falling for was falling for her in return, and it was the weekend, and they could spend all their time together just getting closer.

Galinda got out of bed and made her way over to Elphaba's where the green girl was still sleeping. The blonde giggled a little when she saw that a green hand was holding the note that she had written the previous night.

Slowly she climbed into bed facing Elphaba and placed a hand on a green face letting her thumb stroke Elphaba's cheek. The green girl woke up slowly startled by the movement and let a slow smile spread across her face at the realization that she was waking up with Galinda in her bed, then let out a slight chuckle when she realized how wrong this looked for someone who had no idea of the previous night's discussion on paper.

"Good morning beautiful," Galinda whispered.

"Yes it is," Elphaba responded before moving in and placing a light kiss on soft pink lips.


End file.
